Larousse Heart Academy
by RoseMusa
Summary: May a new student at the Larousse Heart Academy is stuck with a celebrity,Drew, while her dorm room is being renewed . Does Romance take the lead or something else entirely...


_**HEY GUYS! A NEW STORY!**_

_**I KNOW I OUGHT TO COMPLETE MY REDS RAT STORY (READ IT!) BUT I COULDN'T HELP BUT WRITE A university STORY! :P**_

_**SO HERE GOES!**_

_**ROSE MUSA OWNS NOTHING WELL MAYBE THE PLOT**_

* * *

The wind rustled through my hair but I didn't care.

cold weather jostled me but I didn't give a damn.I usually woke up late,but now I didn't mind,because I was going to Larousse heart academy!

The world's best and most expensive academy! Only the best of the best got enrolled there and luckily,I was one of them!

Because I had earned a scholarship and I was just so happy!

Right now,I was up and about and ready at the airport with my family and my flight was in an hour flat.

My mother was crying fits and my dad was working real hard to keep a straight face.

Although Max was denying it,I could see small tears dropping.

Truth be told I was also getting real teary myself.I had never gone away from my family for more than a week and now we were talking about four years.

Finally,the announcer informed the Larousse flight passengers and it was my time to depart.

Hopelessly I started to cry,I bent down and hugged my twelve year old brother.

"I'll miss you" I whispered.

"I'll miss you too,sis" he said sniffing.

Then I went to my mom.

She hugged me

"Call us when you arrive there,alright sweety?" she told me and cleaned my fresh tears.

Then I went to my father who picked me up and swung me like always.

"We'll miss you,May,we love you,go now!" he said,putting me down.

"GOODBYE!" I said for the last time and waved untill I couldn't see them.

After all the parts of entering the plane,I finally entered.

The only thing which was a bummer was that it was a two hour flight.

Right now,I had no passenger beside me.

After full five minutes I heard some cameras clicking,

Curiousity getting the best of me I looked .

A boy with green hair and emareld eyes was entering the plane,he was quite cute and handsome.

He caught me staring and I blushed and looked ahead showing interest in the water bottle in my hand.

Little did I know that I had to spend two hours with him on the plane.

"Are you sure you want to join a university?" a journalist asked him while cameras clicked pictures of him.

"Yes I'm quite sure" he replied.

"Now if you,please,leave,the plane's about to fly" the flight attendant asked the papparazi who begrudgingly left the plane.

"Hi,nice to meet you" I said to the green haired boy next to me.

He plain out ignored me.

I scowled at him and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Do you not have any manners?" I asked.

"it seems you donot know who I am"

"Obviously,if I did,I wouldn't be asking your name,would I ?" I replied angrily.

"Point taken,Drew Hayden" he told me.

"Ah,the snobby heir to the Hayden Co-operation" May said remembering his photo on the Yeah! Magazine.

"What do you mean,snobby?!" he asked flipping his hair,

"Well, every rich boy like you is ought to be snobby" I told him,crossing my arms.

"I take it you're not a fangirl of mine" he said,smirking while eyeing me.

"no duh,if I was I would be licking your shoes right now" I said,smiling a bit.

To my surprise,he laughed lightly.

"Now if you'll excuse me,I need to take a nap" he said while the stewardess brought the pillow and stuff.

"Just one thing" I asked.

"hm?" he asked.

"Why are you not in the first class portion?" I asked.

He winced.

"Because I'm not as snobby as you think,Melanie" he said,smirking.

"Huh? My name is not Melanie" I said.

"well you didn't tell me your name so and you look like a melanie to me" he said smirking again.

"I seriously hope you're not going to my academy" I said irritatedly.

"If you're going to Larrousse Heart academy then holla! But I seriosuly doubt your capabilities to enter there" he said.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! I don't give a damn if you're a celebrity or not! I outright hate you and just for your knowledge I'm going there on a scholar ship!" I screamed in his ear.

"Party Party Party all night…..oh Melanie did you say somethin? I was listening to a song" he said smirking noentheless.

I hate that snobby,palm headed cute boy.

Not cute,absolutely not cute at all.

After a minute or two,looking out I got bored and decided to take a nap too.

I didn't realise that I was sleeping for a whole hour and a half.

And I also did not realise that my head was resting on Drew's shoulder.

"Get up Melanie!" I heard Drew's voice.

"Ok Ok,I'm getting up,Palm head" I said,yawning.

Thak God there was still a half hour left for arrival.

"Palmhead?" he asked quite cheekily.

"Yeah so?" I shot back.

"Oh nothing,I never met a more fiesty,short temperate,cu-" he began when he stopped abruptly.

I smirked' "go on" I asked.

"Curious girl like you" he finshed,

"RIIIIIGGGHHHT" I said with obvious sarcasm.

He flipped his hair.

"Don't get your hopes up" he said,smirking.

"Why would I when I have an awesome boyfriend waiting for me?" I shot back.

Did I sense something like wariness creep over his face?but whatever,I wasn't going to go out with him even if my life depended upon him.

"Well then,I pity your awesome boyfriend" he said and shrugged his shoulder.

I didn't realise that my head was still on his shoulder.

Seeing my flushed he smirked at me.

"No need to get ambarassed,I'm irrisistable,I know" he said chukling slightly.

"Why you-" I began.

"Passengers, we in a great worry want to inform you that a big storm is headed towards us,please put on your seat belts and get your oxygen masks by your side" a lady's voice rang through my ears.

"Heart and sugar patients please raise your hands so that we could provide you the necessary things"

Drew eyed me curiously.

I hated storms,I was frightened by storms.

I freaked out about them.

Without thinking,I clutched Drew's shoulder.

He chuckled slightly.

"Is angry Melanie scared of a teensy weensy storm?" he mocked me.

"Please Drew,not now,I have a storm phobia" I said before closing my eyes shut.

Just as I did,I could sense the storm hitting the plane,many people shrieked.

Just then,I felt comfort and warmth.

When I opened my eyes I realised that two hands were protectively wrapped around me.

Obviously Drew's .I looked at him.

"T-thanks" I mouthed and he just shrugged.

Finally after five minutes the announcer's voice came again.

"Thanks to our pilot,we have succesfully countered the storm,momentarily we will land,please put on your seatbelt,thankyou for flying with us"

Still Drew's hands were around me.

"Uh Drew,you could leave me now" I said to him.

He blushed and freed me.

He wasn't that bad,I figured.

"Oh how sweet,darlins!" A feminine maleish creepy voice came.

We both turned around to see a man with purple hair,wearing oddly a cacturn costume,beaming at us.

We both silently raised our eyebrows at the weird man who gave a shrill laugh.

"Ah,how rude of me to not introdue myself! I'm Harley Higgins,a journalist and a journalist professer at the Larousse Academy!" he said greeting us.

"Hey,nice to meet you" I said,if he was a professor,then I did not want to be in his black books.

Drew merily shrugged and took out his handbag.

Harley scowled at him and I eyed him warily.

"OK,lovebirds,I gotta leave,bye darlins" he waved at us before dissapearing.

"Why were you so nice to him?" Drew asked.

"Unlike you,I have brains by which I can induce that he is a professor at the academy we're going and I do not want to be in his bad books" I told him.

"Well, a rookie like you needs that I suppose" he smirked.

"You son of a-" I started but when I got stares I gave a sheepish smile.

"You sone of a godess" I ended

'Yeah that's what I thought" Drew laughed a bit.

"Well are you planning to stay in the plane?" he asked.

"I thought you did not want a rookie like me to be beside you" I told him.

"I donot but what can I do you're a klutz" he said.

"Just shut up"

* * *

After getting alll my baggage I waited for a cab.

I could see Drew giving his baggage to a butler who put it in the back of the lamborghini.

Stupid rich boy.

I waited when I saw Drew's car stop infront of me.

"As kind as I am,I shall offer you a ride" he said.

"No thanks,I don't take rides from stuck up strangers" I told him.

Just then I saw a big group of girls and some gay boys run towards his car.

"Just get In will ya?" he asked in a hurry.

"Just because you insisted" I said and with my baggage I entered his car.

"Nice car" I complimented while the driver started the car.

"What did you expect,Melanie" he asked.

I smiled at him and surprisingly he smiled back.

But it faded into a smirk when he saw a girl pinned to his car's window.

Such a slut,her chest was literally pressed to his window.

"I love you , marry me" she shouted.

Another girl screamed from my window while I yelled in surprise.

"What are you doing with this skinny brunette, ? I'm your wife to be"

Drew just chuckled at my yelling In surprise.

I don't take insults.

I rolled down my window and shouted at the Redhead whore.

"Atleast I'm skinny,you're a pig!" I smirked at her expense.

"How do you manage this weird fan group of yours?" I asked.

"You get used to it" he replied nonchalantly.

* * *

Finally we reached the academy.

I stared at it wide eyed,Drew laughed at my face

"What? You havent seen something better then this old building?" he asked,

"Excuse me,but not everyon'es freakin rich like you,I only got entered because of my scholar ship" I told him.

"SO you're not from a rich background?" he asked.

"Well,not that rich but rich,but my parents never ever made us preppy or snobs like certain people I know" I mocked .

"Well then,what does your father do?" he asked

"He's a gym leader,Norman and do you mind I need to go" I said.

"Yeah" he nodded and the driver unlocked the doors.

I stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride,grasshead" I smiled at him.

"Bye,May" he said and his car buzzed away,

"Oh well,Larousse Heart Academy,here I come!"

I jogged to the administration office to get my locker number,room number and schedule and stuff.

Finally when it was my turn,a young white haired boy smiled at me.

He was cute.

Wow,today I've been bumping into many cute men.

"Hello,how can I help a cutie like you?" he asked while I blushed.

"Um well-"I started,

"Brendan and you must be May" he introduced himself.

"How did you know?"I asked,surprised.

"lets just say you're a bit mediasized right now" he said.

I was confused.

"Please explain"

He shrugged and showed me his phone.

In it the academy's press and journalist professor Harly Higgins had posted my and Drew's picture sleeping with my head on his shoulder.

"OH MY GOD! Its not like it seems! I accidently slept there with my head on his shoulder!" I deadpanned.

"Don't look so horrified! It's just a picture! Anyways your administration passes?" he asked while I handed the things to him.

"May…you're sharing a room with a boy" he told me

"WHAT!?" I asked, my day could not get any worse.

"Yeah,let me call ,the head master" he said while I nodded frantically.

After five minutes of impatient agony Mr Berlitz entered the area.

He had deep blue hair and blue eyes and a kind face.

"Hello,you must be May " he greeted.

"Yes and I think-"I started.

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Look,the room which was to be yours and Dawn's,my daughter's was disrupted due to some mishaps and due to that you will be sharing a room with other students only for two weeks" he assured me.

"And the boy you're sharing the room is a very intelligent and well mannered student I'm sure he would not have any bad intentions towards you" he said,smiling.

I visibly relaxed.

"Thank you,Sir Berlitz" I said.

"Anytime,dear" he said while walking away.

"So..your temporary room number is 996 on the very top floor" Brendan told me while giving me the keys and stuff.

"There are elevators here,right?" I asked.

"Duh,May" he said laughing a bit.

* * *

Ok,so room number 996….Ah here it was.

I used my keys to unlock the door.

The room's walls were light green while the biggest wall was dark matt green.

Therewere some roses on the side and I could smell a very nice cologne.

"Ah we meet again" I heard a voice and jumped.

I groaned, "Not you again…"

* * *

_**So…..?**_

_**Read and review!**_

_**Bye I'm in real hurry!**_

_**-_-ROSEMUSA-_-**_


End file.
